The euglycemic, hyperinsulinemic and hyperclyemic clamp techniques are being employed to determine the effects of age and development stage on insulin sensitivity and insulin secretion in childhood health and disease. The current focus of these studies is the effect of growth hormone therapy on insulin action and secretion.